beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Hachidan Inokuma
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 11 No. 8 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Dark |hair = Light |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as the , is a third-year formerly from Daten High School. He is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 8. Appearance Hachidan appears to be an elderly man with light hair and dark eyes, despite being a high school student. Despite his aged appearance, he possesses little wrinkles except for the droopiness of his bottom eyelids, even having a rather massive and buff physique; his height nearly reaches the ceiling of a classroom and he possesses a very muscled body, mainly with his torso and heavy limbs.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-9 Hachidan is a very hairy man, which begins with his rather intricate hairstyle. Most of his hair is trimmed short and messy, while he has a long mane-like Mohawk down the middle of his head. A long, bushy beard develops from the choppy portions of his hair that completely envelops his chin. Moreover, a thick mustache grows over his upper lip and encloses around his mouth. A pair of similarly bushy eyebrows also develop over his eyes. Hachidan also has hair growing over both of his thick arms and across his chest. Hachidan wears a dark, leather vest which he leaves open. On the ends of the "sleeves", there is a light-colored fabric that appears ripped and messy. Hachidan wears dark pants beneath his waist. He also has wristbands on each of his wrists, which were initially dark, though they later appear light. Hachidan finishes his outfit with light shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 Initially, Hachidan wears a light surgical mask set under his chin. Personality Hachidan is a quiet individual who occasionally takes on an authoritative role. History Hachidan originally attended Daten High School until he transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Prior to a meeting for the Fallen Angels, Hachidan holds a billiard in his hand and stares down at the pool table before him. When the other members start bickering, he tells them to settle down and has Yasaka commence the meeting, which he remains silent throughout. A commotion is heard outside during the meeting which Hachidan is curious about. Shortly afterward, Tatsumi Oga bursts through the door, although he ends up making an awkward leave moments later after Himekawa claims to still be his ally; Hachidan appears fumbled during the final two events. Nonetheless, he says nothing still even as the meeting continues forward.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-19 Hachidan remains in the school later during the night. While in the hallways, he spots Furuichi running away and catches him around the neck, then smashes his head in towards the ground; upon impact, this also fractures the structures nearby. However, he is apparently then taken down by Furuichi. Hachidan is then left bleeding from the openings in his face and unconscious. His body is subsequently lifted up and flipped over on the ground.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 15-18 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male